twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cuirthir723/Thoughts on show relationships
Hi, just joined the wiki community :) I wanted to share some thoughts I had about a couple of the relationships on the show and maybe get some input from the community here. I'm loving the show so far and I've noticed the fandom's been growing by leaps and bounds since the pilot, which is great to see! First, I was wondering what people's thoughts are on Jo/Tyler, especially with the way things went in the mid-season finale. First, a bit of a confession - I love Jo, Janny, and Jico but I'm really not liking the Jo/Tyler thing. Does he seem kind of...creepy... to anyone else? I guess I'm still not over that sadistic prank he pulled on Danny. And just his whole vibe with the masks and the videos, and his aspirations to be the next Michael Bay (Michael Bay?? Really?? Jesus.) While I do believe he was sincere when he told Jo he regretted the prank, I still get this weird vibe from him. He hardly knew Jo, but he's got a huge crush on her from the get go? Did he use her (or is he still using her) to get dirt on Danny for his movie? I don't know. But regardless, I don't think this relationship is going to last, especially with the events in the finale. Jo slept with him, yes. But she didn't do it because she really wanted him, but more because she was hurt and despairing and acting out in a desperate way to nullify her feelings for Danny. That's not a healthy start to Jo/Tyler's relationship, so I can't see it lasting long. Tyler may grow on me, though. I'll have to see. Any thoughts? Second, Rico and Jo. I love both these characters so much. And I love the irony of Jo's situation. The unrequited love triangle between Danny, Jo and Rico is both tragic and interesting. Can't wait to see where it goes! Honestly, I think Rico and Jo would be a nice couple (as they have such a great friendship), but it seems like there's an imbalance of power in that relationship. Jo seems to be much more forthright and secure, while Rico, who is by no means weak, seems like a lovelorn puppy around her. I'd like to see him get some confidence, and maybe he'll be able to turn Jo's head someday :) Third, Jo and Danny. Gosh, where to start? In a very visceral way, I think this pairing is the star-crossed lovers, true soulmates of the show type thing. Danny trusts her the most. They have a very solid friendship and understanding in spite of Danny's misuse of her trust. She's not afraid to call him out on his shit, but sticks by him through thick and thin. Not to mention the fact that there is some sexual chemistry there (most certainly on Jo's part) during the slow dance and Jo's dream. Down the road, I would like to see this couple explored romantically. Trust is the reason I see them working long term over Dacey. Lacey, while she does care about Danny, seems not to trust him fully. This is exhibited consistently in the show, where she will more often than not, choose her image and popularity over her relationship with Danny. Jo, by contrast, is willing to sacrifice her social image in order to stand up for Danny and what she believes is right. In my mind, while Jo can sometimes be arrogant and immature, she also seems a little more evolved as an individual than Lacey. Jo knows who she is and she's not ashamed of it. I'd like to see Lacey's character development move in that direction. I want her to become more self-assured and less dependent on her popularity to make her feel good about herself. The show is already starting to set up that plot progression, and I'm hoping Lacey will have a chance to grow and learn, and perhaps be more a little more open to and worthy of Danny's devotion and affection for her. Finally, I've read the theories that Jo and Danny are siblings. While this doesn't seem far-fetched, I hope it's not the case. Given the show's premise and frankly the title of the show, I wouldn't put it past the writers to flirt with the idea of incest (or the unwittingly incestuous thoughts of Jo at any rate). But honestly, I think it would limit the growth of Jo and Danny's relationship and respective characterizations. If they're siblings then all they'll ever be to each other is best friends. And best friends is already where they're at right now. So where can they go from here? No where. Yeah. So I think the writers are just teasing us, but they won't actually go through with the whole siblings thing. Any thoughts? Thanks for reading my very long-winded post! Looking forward to any input anyone wants to volunteer! ;) Category:Blog posts